A Knight And Her King
by Mirime Kisarrastine
Summary: Mystogan and Erza Knightwalker - their story in 50 sentences. Just one of the many possibilities. Delta set.


Mystogan x EdoErza 50 sentence challenge - Delta set

A quick update before I go back to working on my other fanfic obligations. I live people, don't worry.

The numbers of the prompts are deliberately moved around. Because as I was writing I realized it all took place within one possible universe, so now it reads in a roughly chronological order. This follows canon and extrapolates on it. Might be seen as a continuation of I Will Be Watching You. Rated for some imagery and insinuations.

Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima. I earn nil from this.

* * *

#03 - Beginning

She acknowledges his claim to the crown - he knows it isn't much but it is a beginning.

#20 - Green

He has green eyes, Erza notices absentmindedly as she evaluates her new king; she leaves the question as to any depth in them for the future to answer.

#17 - Food

Erza merely picks on her food during the first official dinner after his coronation and Jellal realizes with a pang her lack of an appetite is due to him.

#09 - Drink

"To His Majesty!" someone calls out in the mess hall and as the soldiers of the Royal Guard cheer for King Jellal, Erza takes a big gulp of her ale instead; she won't be cheering for him anytime soon.

#36 - Secret

Jellal is surprised to find there is a secret passage out of and into his room and he isn't sure whether to be scared or relieved when Erza assures him she is the only one in the palace who knows.

#37 - Snakes

There are many snakes in human skin around the young king and Erza realized with a dismay she will have to be the one to protect him from them.

#26 - Lost

He would have been lost without her help in those first few months; that much is clear to both of them.

#44 - Taboo

Both of them avoid mentioning Earthland and his time spent there at first - the emotions are still too intense for a rational discussion.

#10 - Duty

She is bound by her duty to him and yet he still wonders at the extent of her loyalty.

#14 - Fire

She is like a fire - untamable, wild, dangerous; an useful ally but a dangerous foe.

#04 - Bugs

She squashes her enemies like bugs and ever since he has claimed the throne, his enemies are her enemies, too.

#45 - Ugly

They have an ugly row right in the beginning, making a spectacle for the whole council; still, with the scraping and bootlicking from the others, it makes for a welcome change.

#01 - Air

Even as the argument dies down, they both can feel the air between them becoming clearer already.

#32 - Pretty

She calls him a pretty boy once to see how he reacts to an insult; a memory of his indignant face keeps her amused for a week.

#21 - Head

Butting heads in the council has become a habit by now and most of those present look forward to the entertainment, the King and the Captain themselves included.

#27 - Metal

The relationship between them is similar to forging a sword - their arguments provide the heat, the moments of agreement cool it down; and every single person around them is interested in the final product.

#46 - War

She is a soldier in a time of peace, he is fighting in a private war for his country survival; they meet in the middle, achieving a perfect harmony.

#24 - Hope

Jellal doesn't know what exactly he hopes to achieve with his challenge to her; but if sparring will make her more comfortable with him, he's all game.

#50 - Wood

The staffs are made of a solid oak, heavy and dangerous even without any additional blade; eyeing Erza with an apprehension as she twirls her staff skillfully, Jellal wonders just how bruised he is going to be at the end of their sparring session.

#18 - Foot

"I crushed whole armies, Your Majesty. You never stood a chance," Erza tells him almost cheerfully after their spar, her foot pressed against his chest keeping him on the ground.

#23 - Honor

"Your duty is your honor," he hears her saying to the troops and knows those aren't empty words; it is a code by which she lives.

#33 - Rain

The drill is interrupted as it starts to rain and Erza is drenched to a bone by the time she arrives at the palace, running into Jellal in the hall; he tries his best not to stare at the way her clothes clung to her form.

#38 - Snow

The first snow comes to the Royal City just as Erza has to leave - her duty to her king demands it.

#22 - Hollow

Erza has been gone for a month, trying to quell an uprising at the distant border and Jellal can't quench the feeling of emptiness that fills his heart.

#48 - Welcome

"Welcome back, Captain Knightwalker," he greets her, flushed, as she returns from a successful campaign; she has no idea that he ran so he could be the first to welcome her home.

#13 - Fall

He didn't expect to fall for her so fast or so hard; she certainly didn't make it any easier for him.

#05 - Coffee

Her eyes are dark brown that can soften into a warm coffee colour when she's pleased; he tries hard to make the transformation happen as often as he can.

#16 - Flying

Sometimes, Jellal wishes to be free of his obligations, to once again run free as during his time in Earthland; but one look at Erza and all of those thoughts go flying out of his head.

#25 - Light

A trick of a light, Erza thinks to herself when she meets his eyes and sees longing in them.

#30 - Peace

Jellal's face is smooth and peaceful as she watches over his sleep in the tent on their journey to the neighbouring country and Erza resists a temptation to touch him; she doesn't want to destroy that peace, not now, not ever.

#28 - New

Her feelings for him have been changing gradually as she came to know and respect him; but this is new and it frightens her.

#41 - Stable

It took some time to find a balance in their relationship as a king and a captain; altering it further would threaten that stability and it is this thought that keeps Erza back.

#42 - Strange

Jellal is in a strange mood that evening and Erza isn't sure why; he, on the other hand, know the reason perfectly well - he is going to ask her about her feelings for him and the prospect scares him a lot.

#06 - Dark

It's dark outside when he kisses her for the first time in his office and the world darkens even more when she hits him for that.

#34 - Regret

She regrets punching him almost immediately afterwards but her pride won't let her apologize; besides, who gave him permission to kiss her?

#07 - Despair

She doesn't speak to him for a week after that kiss and he's afraid he has driven her away forever.

#49 - Winter

The winter ends but the atmosphere in the castle is frigidly cold; Erza stalks the corridors angrily and Jellal shuts himself in his office.

#11 - Earth

The earth almost stops turning when she grabs and kisses him forcefully, growling: "Now we are even, Your Majesty."

#08 - Doors

She makes it clear she is the one calling the shots in their relationship; he's just glad he has been granted an entrance into her life.

#35 - Roses

Attempting a bit of a poetry, Jellal likens Erza to a rose; the flower is beautiful but it also possesses thorns.

#43 - Summer

There is a celebration on the Solstice Day and they both join in; later on, Jellal is thankful for the secret passage to his room - going in by the ordinary way would raise too many questions.

#12 - End

Jellal never imagined he and Erza would end up this way - bodies joined, limbs entwined and all of the sheets tossed to the ground.

#31 - Poison

"A poisoned arrow," she mumbles an explanation as he traces her scars with his fingers, asking about the more prominent ones and dropping a kiss on each one.

#15 - Flexible

Jellal makes a crack about her flexibility in a bed matching her flexibility in a battle; two seconds later, he finds himself pressed into the mattress, with Erza on top of him, growling into his ear: "Flexible enough for you?"

#29 - Old

There are many old sayings about love but Erza still wonders which one applies to the two of them.

#39 - Solid

He is a solid presence at her back, his arms winding around her as they sleep and Erza allows her tough mask to slip a bit; with him it's okay.

#47 - Water

Very few can truly understand how important she is to him; if he was thirsty, she would be the only one who could quench his thirst.

#02 - Apples

He loves apples for some strange reason and she can merely shake her head in wonder - she's more of a strawberry person herself.

#40 - Spring

Erza loves springing surprises on him; still, telling him about her pregnancy right after the council meeting ends is too much.

#19 - Grave

Standing by the grave of his mother, he wonders if she would approve of his choice of a wife; probably not, he acknowledges to himself with a rueful smile.

* * *

My favourites are probably Dark, Flexible and Metal. What about you?


End file.
